


Honesty

by lisanna



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna/pseuds/lisanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an incredibly overdue fanfic about childhood friends mending their strained relationship. mentions of Juvia’s love for Gray, Lucy and Lisanna friendship moments, and some Graylu if you squint, but other than that this is solely Nali/Natsanna. There’s a little bit of fluff, but it can be seen as platonic too. I hope you enjoy! [This fanfic is also on tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

_Her white hair, has it always had a bit of purple in it?_  He thinks to himself. He’s been noticing more and more of his childhood friend, now that he hasn’t been talking to her much, he’s only been looking at her from afar. They had some interaction during the S-Class exams; His group came back to the camp on the island, and asked her what happened. He regretted that as soon as the tears started forming in her eyes.

But all of his negative emotions subside when he sees her kindhearted smile. She smiles almost too much actually; she’s such a cheerful person and it’s contagious. She’ll smile at every customer that talks to her while she helps out at the bar, no matter how creepy they may seem. She smiles while having conversations with the girls in the guild, and she always seems to love talking to Laxus and his gang. It makes him a bit jealous really, why doesn’t she talk to me more often, is what will come to mind when he sees her.

He tries to go up to her, but everytime he gets the courage to, something comes up. Sometimes it’s Gray and his “droopy eyes”, or Happy, asking for fish, maybe Lucy every now and then asking for job help, or Erza scolding him for destroying property. When will he get to talk to her again? The lack of her presence is something he just can’t deal with, it gives him bad memories.

\---------

“Natsu.” A female’s voice next to him says. He doesn’t hear it.

“Oi. Natsu.” A deeper voice this time, one that he finds incredibly annoying. He ignores due to instinct.

“Natsu...can you hear us?” A childish voice that he’s heard almost all his life, but it’s also ignored.

“Natsu!”

He finally looked up, due to this person’s voice. It was Lucy’s. He could tell by the irritated look she had on her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were in a slight pout.

“You’ve been ignoring us this whole mission! What the heck is wrong with you?” She groaned loudly and ran hands through her semi-long blonde hair, which was in its usual style today, and looked towards the others for assurance.

“Lucy’s right for once, Natsu. I don’t think you’ve listened to a word any of us have said this whole time.” Happy, his furry haired friend, floated around in the air while looking bored. “Are you thinking of something?”

Before he could say anything back, a certain ice mage interrupted. “Yeah, you’ve got a dumber look on your face than usual.”

He twitched.

But he felt a warm hand on his shoulder before he could pick a fight with Gray. He peeked up above him, and saw Erza’s soft smile. “If there’s anything you’re worried about, you can talk to us about it, you know. We’re almost back at the guild, so we can talk about it over something to eat. It’ll be my treat.”

It’s rare to see Erza act kind towards him, so he accepted with a grin full of sharp teeth.

“Sure! If it’s your treat, then I’m eatin’ a bunch.”

Lucy, Gray, and Happy collectively let out small sighs of relief.

\---------

“So, what you’re saying is, you’re jealous that Lisanna talks more with other people than with you?” Gray asked with a genuinely surprised look on his face.

“But Lisanna is one of the friendliest people here! She’s really good at talking to people, so of course she’s going to talk a lot of them!” Happy said, his mouth full of fish and plate full of bones.

“Yeah! Lisanna’s always been easy for me to talk to, also. We’ve become pretty good friends actually…” Lucy spoke with a smile. They had been talking a lot more, and Natsu had noticed them waving to each other at least once a day.

“I don’t know what happened! We just don’t talk to each other anymore..” Natsu grumbled, gazing at the aforementioned woman across the guild hall. She wore a waitress dress, similar to the one she wore in Edolas, but it had pink and red colors. Those colors suited her more, in Natsu’s mind.

Erza seemed to be deep in thought. Her fork was to her lips and she was chewing on strawberry shortcake, but her mind was working fast to find a solution to the problem at hand.

The rest of the table seemed to be doing the same.

“I’m going to order a drink from her. That’ll make her at least come over here.” Gray said, ready to ignore the protests he was about to get from Natsu. “Lisanna! Can I have something to drink over here? One for slanty eyes too!” She made a motion indicating that she heard him, waving and smiling at the group at the table.

Natsu could only glare at his rival.

She came over in different clothes, something that Natsu was slightly upset about; he liked the outfit she was wearing before. Although, the black tank top with a pink ribbon in the front and shorts she was now wearing was still cute. She carried a tray of drinks, enough for all of them it seemed.

“Here you guys go! I got milk for Happy, some cold orange juice for Lucy, an ice-cold beverage for Gray, green tea to go with Erza’s cake, and some chamomile tea for Natsu. The extra ones are on the house, so don’t worry.” She had her trademark happy look on her face.

“Ahhh! Thanks Lisanna! I didn’t think you would get me something!” Lucy exclaimed with happiness. “I really needed this.”

“Thank you Lisanna!” Happy said cheerfully. He was perfectly content with his meal, now that he had something to drink.

“You’re welcome! I’m glad you guys like it.”

Meanwhile, Gray was smirking. “Thanks…Chamomile tea for Natsu? Why is that?” He glanced towards Natsu, hoping to see a reaction.

“Oh! Well, Natsu’s been looking a bit, um, dazed lately.” She laughed nervously. “So I thought I’d get him some chamomile tea to help him relax.” She sat down next to the man she mentioned. “I’m sorry if you don’t like it, Natsu.”

Natsu looked away, flushed with embarrassment. She noticed his weird behavior, apparently. “It’s okay. Thanks.” He continued to glare at Gray from across the table.

Her brows furrowed at his odd behavior. “Well, you better drink it while it’s hot! The stuff in it won’t help you if you drink it while it’s cold.”

While Natsu slowly sipped his tea, Erza looked over to the newcomer at the table. “Thank you for the tea, Lisanna. I was wondering if you could do us another favor, however...Could you take Natsu out on a walk through the town? Seeing as you’re off your shift already, I was hoping that you could help him clear his thoughts.”

She blinked for a couple moments, which was strange, since normally she would be able to answer things like this without a second thought.

The tension just made him feel even worse.

“S-Sure! Let me just tell Mira that I’m going out for a bit and then I’ll meet you outside the guild, okay?” Lisanna smiled once more, but for a second, Natsu thought he could sense uneasiness in her voice.

With a feeling of anxiousness he went to go wait for her outside, after chugging the rest of his tea. He didn’t have to turn around to notice his team smiling amongst themselves mischievously.

“Nice one, Gray!” Lucy snickered.

What a bunch of assholes.

\---------

He rummaged his hands through his rugged scarf, impatiently waiting for her to show up. Why did she seem so nervous? Well, he shouldn't be saying anything, since his hands were so clammy. Even so, did she not want to go with him? With that thought, he groaned loudly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Her enthusiastic voice surprised him so much that he almost fell over.

"I-It's okay, L-Lisanna. I wasn't waiting for that long." He scratched his head with his still clammy hands.

“That’s good then!” There’s a slight pause, and her smile faltered for a second. “Where do you want to, um, go?”

Her odd behavior is bothering him, but it made him less nervous to see her not having her perfectly peppy attitude.

“What about you? Where do you wanna go?” He shoots the question right back at her.

“M-Me? Uh, anywhere is fine! It's up to you, really."

"That's a lame answer. Don't you have at least one place you wanna go to?" He came closer to her face, with a questioning look on his.

He could've sworn that he saw her face turn a bit red, but she still smiled. "There's this new café that opened up near here, but I'm not sure if you'll like it."

His nose scrunched up a bit. “Alright, you lead the way I guess.”

\---------

When they arrived at the cafe Lisanna was almost out of breath. Once she told him the directions, he challenged her to a little race. It was hard to keep up with his energy, but she still enjoyed running with him. They hadn't been together like this in such a long time, and it gave her a warm feeling inside.

"T-This, is it!" Lisanna pointed to the quaint little cafe on the corner. The building was made of bricks and surrounded by flowers of all kinds. It gave off somewhat of a feminine aura, but the rough bricks contrasted with that and made it seem more rustic.

Natsu's face seemed more relaxed now. "Not bad. What's the food like?"

She looked towards him. "Why don't we order and find out?"

\----------------------

“Thank you!”

“Thanks.”

Lisanna took light sips of her juice as she watched Natsu scarf own his food. Bits and pieces of half-chewed meat spewed from his mouth and flew everywhere, but Lisanna didn’t mind. It made her remember the raggedy little dragon slaying boy that she befriended long ago. He hadn’t changed much, personality wise, but at the same time he did. Of course he got taller and more muscular, and he’s a lot stronger (both mentally and physically), but he wasn’t so naive as people thought him out to be.

He stopped chewing for a little bit so he could drink his iced water, and burp loudly.

“Oh come on, Natsu! At least say excuse me!”

Natsu gave a full-tooth grin, and made a weird kind of cackling sound.

“About earlier, when we were in the guild, did that tea help you at all?” Lisanna couldn’t help but be curious about why he was so down in the dumps; He’d been like that ever since it started to be peaceful around the guild.

He started coughing noisily, surprised by her question. “Y-Yeah, I drank the rest of it after you left. It was good.”

“That’s good to hear! I thought you wouldn’t like it that much, since you normally don’t like tea.”

“You got it for me even though you thought that I wouldn’t like it? Lame.”

“Hey! It’s good for your health, y’know.”

“Whatever.”

Lisanna felt happy, neither of them were as nervous as before, it seemed. “Why were you so upset? Or no, actually, why have you been so upset? Everytime I look at where Team Natsu is, you look out of it.”

Oh, how he had hoped she wouldn’t ask. “It’s a stupid reason.”

“I doubt that. If it was a stupid reason, it wouldn’t have bothered you for so long.”

“Why do you care?” He tried to glare at her, he really didn’t want to tell her.

She shook her head, dismissing his glare. “Because I’m your friend, Natsu. I care about you, a lot.”

There was a long pause.

“I-I don’t get how you can say embarrassing things like that.” Natsu blurted out, unable to look at her in the eye.

“It’s not embarrassing to be honest! Honesty is the best policy.” She winked, thoroughly enjoying teasing the guy sitting at the table with her.

He only grumbled in response.

“When we were kids, you wouldn’t look me in the eye when I said stuff like this. You’d get all red, stutter like crazy when you’d try to speak, and start shaking your fist like you were going to punch something. It was really cute, you know.” Lisanna had a more gentle tone to her voice this time.

Natsu looked towards her.

“Yeah, I remember stuff like that happening a lot. We’d go fishing together with Happy and Gildarts, and Gildarts would tease me too. But it was still fun. We had a lot of fun together, Lisanna.”

“We really did, huh?”

\---------

Lisanna let out a soft sigh as she stretched her arms outside of the restaurant. She adjusted the pink bow on her tank top, since it was a bit lopsided, and then pulled her shorts down a bit. Natsu stood there next to her, doing the same kind of routine, but adjusted his muffler and his vest instead. They were going to head back to the guild, since it was getting late. The sun was setting, and the sky had purple and orange hues to it.

“We should come here again.”

“Mmhm! The food here was great, and it wasn’t too expensive. I can see why it’s been talked about a lot.”

“We should go fishing again too.”

“Definitely! Don’t make fun of me for being rusty. I haven’t fished in a couple years.”

“And you should sit and talk with us at the guild more often.”

“Of course! Lucy and I are becoming really good friends, and it’s nice talking with Erza. Oh, and can’t forget Gray. He’s a pretty fun guy.”

“Hah! That ice bastard…I’m a lot more fun than he is! You can ask anyone!”

“Okay, then I’ll ask Juvia and see what she says.”

“S-She doesn’t count! Ask anyone other than her!”

She laughed.

“You should’ve said that the first time. I can’t believe you could forget about Juvia. Her love for him is so...unmissable, that it’s kinda inspiring.”

“I guess.”

“I’m glad I’m friends with her. She’s different from the Edolas Juvia, but she’s just as kind, and fun to talk to. Oh, and there wasn’t a Laxus in Edolas, from what I remember. He and his gang are great company now. Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed. They’re good people too.”

Natsu’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah, you talk to them a lot.”  _I’m jealous_ , he wanted to say, but he was too scared to.

“Why wouldn’t I? They’re our guildmates.”

His eyebrows furrowed even more, and his nose twitched. He had nothing to say that would work against that.  _I’m your guildmate too. Why aren’t you talking to me?_

Lisanna looked down towards the sandals she was wearing on her feet. She took a deep breath.

“What you were worried about before…was me not talking to you...right? I-I mean, we haven’t talked like this in a while, and Erza told me to go spend time with you...And you’re not acting like how you were before we ate at this restaurant.” Her bright blue eyes weren’t as bright as before, they were cloudy while she said this. She was unsure of herself.

Of course she would realize, Natsu thought to himself. Lisanna’s smart and observant, that’s how she’s able to get along with people so well. She’s also honest, and doesn’t take forever to get to her point. He was going to be the same way with her, he decided.

“I want to spend more time with you. Like how it was before you went to Edolas.”

Instead of it being flustered, Natsu’s face was serious. He was staring her straight in the eye, determined to get his point across. (It was easier for him to speak with his actions, than with his words.) He wanted to be with her. He didn’t want to be so far away from her anymore. He didn’t want to be jealous of the other people she was smiling at all the time. He wanted her to smile because of him, not just them.

“Natsu,” She paused for a bit, gathering her thoughts together, “I…want the same thing. I want to spend more time with you too. Ever since I came back, I’ve been trying to talk to you like before, but I would always lose the courage to. It’s silly really. I’ve been talking to a lot of other people instead, hoping that would fill the void. But, I’ve missed spending time with you.” She looked up, eyes having the same determined look as Natsu’s. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were watery, but she continued to keep his gaze.

“Then...let’s spend everyday together, for the rest of our lives. Even if it’s just for a little bit of the day.” He said quietly, in almost a whisper.

Her eyes couldn’t hold anymore tears; They started to fall down her face, but she still smiled.

“Of course! It’ll be the promise between both of us, this time.” Lisanna held out her pinky finger.

He carefully wrapped his pinky around hers.

“It’s a promise.”

And he smiled back.

\---------

“Natsu! Come on! We’re going to miss the train!” Lucy shouted from across the guild hall, frustrated and impatient. They were supposed to leave 20 minutes ago, but Natsu was stuck on staying until a certain someone showed up.

“Erza’s going to be mad, Natsu…” Happy murmured, floating next to his blonde teammate.

“Let’s just go wait at the station, then.” Gray said, knowing that Natsu wasn’t going to leave until he saw her.

Natsu was sitting down at one of the tables outside the guild, waiting silently for Lisanna to show up. It had been a couple weeks, and they had kept their promise the whole time. But the mission that his team had picked required them staying at a far away village for a couple nights, and there wouldn’t be any chance of him seeing her because of that. His face was uncharacteristically stoic despite knowing this, however.

“Natsu!” He heard a familiar voice shout.

Lisanna came running up to him, not dressed in her work clothes, but a casual outfit.

“I-I’m sorry I’m late,” She said, somewhat out of breath, “You’re going on a mission right? Come back safely.”

He stood up and scratched his head.

“Well, the thing is, it’s a three day mission.” He paused, waiting for her reaction. Her face dropped a bit, but she was still trying to smile.

“Then I guess-”

“So, you should come with us!” He grinned at her widely. “Erza packed a suitcase for you, with the help of Mira.”

“R-Really?” She asked, surprised. “Is everyone else okay with me going?”

Behind Natsu, his teammates all nodded.

“Why would we not be okay with that?” Gray smirked.

“Natsu, you should’ve told me earlier that she was going to come with us. I would have packed more stuff!” After scolding Natsu, Lucy turned to Lisanna. “It’d be nice having another girl come along, especially if it’s you!”

“I think Lisanna acts more like a girl than you, Lucy.” Happy teased.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

“See?” Natsu said. “Just come with us!”

He held his hand out for her, motioning for her to grab it.

She laughed warmly, grabbing his hand.

“Okay! Just don’t throw up on me during the train ride.”

“Urk.”

“I don’t think he’s going to keep that promise.” Lucy giggled.

“Good luck, Lisanna! You’re going to be the one rubbing circles on his back this time, okay?” Happy said, floating over to her shoulder.

“Oh fine, but Gray’s doing it on the way back!” Lisanna winked at him.

“W-What?”

\---------

(That's what you get for all of that teasing, Gray.)

**Author's Note:**

> that's what you get for all the teasing Gray. <3   
> Also!!!! I listened to this really cute playlist while I was writing! (http://8tracks.com/madilen/good-morning)


End file.
